A thousand years
by Daichilover
Summary: Destiny had brought them together; fate had wove them into one; time had brought their hearts together once more. Not even time could separate the love of Serenity and Endymion.


**A/N: So this is my first Sailor Moon fiction. I heard the song "A thousand years" by Christina Perri and they were the first couple to pop into my head. Needless to say, the urge to create a little one-shot/song-fic for them had been pestering my brain for the longest time and now I have released the little muses! I hope you enjoy the story. This alternates from the past and present, with no chronological order. Also, the events I'll be referring to will be the ones from the manga. ( Maybe a little from the anime, depending on what scene I was thinking of)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own a poster which is up in my room and I get to look at everyday! :D I also do not own the song for which this story is named after!**

**A thousand years**

Serenity stood at the edge of the balcony of her room, which lied in the moon castle, gripping the banister as she leaned on it. Her gaze was on the green and blue orb, the planet she loved to watch, the planet she would visit in her escapades, the planet where the person she most admired lived on.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the dark-haired prince of the earth. It had been a couple of weeks since she last saw a glimpse of him, so strong, handsome and brave. From the very first instant, her heart had been captured and locked away to a place where only he, Prince Endymion, could penetrate. Of course, she had never said anything, or made her presence known to him when she was there. It was forbidden to fraternize with the people of the earth.

But that didn't stop her from watching him.

The day had been quiet, her only distraction the studies she would coordinate with Sailor Mercury and maybe even Sailor Mars at times. No one was watching her now; she was free of the constant surveillance she was usually subjected to. She had no resentment towards her protectors, the sailor guardians, who were her best friends, but sometimes she wished she had more time to gaze at her gallant prince.

Smiling to herself, she thought that this would be a good time to watch him. Walking back to her room, she stashed all of her pillows under her covers, to make it seem like she was asleep. She disappeared through the door and walked away from her room, making sure she'd have enough time to come back without being found out.

** XX**

"Yes, I will talk to my father as soon as possible. Now about the issue of your land . . ."

Serenity hid herself quickly behind a tree as soon as she heard the voice of her prince. She had been admiring the beautiful greenery, the wind blowing threw her hair, listening to the songs of birds The moon had domes with plants and earth-like features, but Serenity loved the real thing even more. Being careful about not being seen, she peeked around.

Her heart almost stopped when her eyes landed on the prince's regal and graceful form. No matter how many times she saw him, it always happened. Deep down, she knew that she shouldn't harbor such feelings for him, but in that deeper part of her, she couldn't not have those feelings either.

She watched him for a short while, until the noble Prince Endymion was talking to, walked away, a proposition in hand and a smile on his face. The prince did not make a move to leave, and she wondered why he hadn't left like he had all the other times she had seen him. She watched him glance around, as if he was looking for someone.

She turned around. What if he caught her? What would he do? Gods of the moon, what would her mother do? She was still caught in between staying and waiting the prince out or leaving immediately when a sound near her nearly made her heart stop.

"Who's there?" Endymion pulled his sword out. He felt someone here, could feel it in his very core. Whoever was there, he noted, had been watching him. Who would watch him at this time of day?

Serenity took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had to run, had to hide, had to do something! But when she turned around, the prince was already there.

"Princess Serenity?" His questioning gaze penetrated her. There was no mistaking the silvery sheen of her hair and her beautiful, but odd dress. She certainly looked like the queen he had seen sometimes in conference with his parents.

Serenity stared back into those deep ocean blue eyes. She felt pulled by them, as if she could fall in and swim to her heart's content. His expression was guarded but then a small smile appeared on his face. "You've been watching me, haven't you?"

How could she lie to him and say that she had never seen him in her life? Her voice caught in her throat, and unable to answer, just stood there, her eyes never leaving the prince. Seeing the obvious surprise on the princess's face, Endymion held out his hand. Serenity looked at it, all that this gesture could mean. Should she take it, knowing what it would do to her?

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<strong>_

There was still the issue of the law she was forbidden to disobey, as the last inheritor of the Moon kingdom. So many things could go wrong, so many things could ensue with taking this chance. A lot could happen, but nothing could come from it as well. She didn't know which one she was more afraid of.

_**But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away, somehow.<strong>_

But looking into the eyes of the man she undoubtedly held feelings for, the eyes of the man who she could not bear to stay away from for too long, she decided to follow her heart. Though the worlds might collapse, though her life could turn into misery, she knew that it was the right thing to take his hand.

_**One step closer . . .**_

Placing her hand in his, she smiled and said, "I've been dying to see you again, Prince Endymion."

**XX**

"Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Moon yelled, watching as Tuxedo mask took the hit that Kunzite had aimed for her. He fell in front of her, his life nearly at an end. She held him, cradling him and trying to talk him into staying alive. "Tuxedo mask, hang in there! Open your eyes!" She cried.

Tuxedo mask, who Serena now knew was Darien, seemed to have figured something out.. Eyes still closed, he lifted his arms and caught a stray lock of her hair between his fingers. He held it for a second and whispered softly,

"Serenity,"

All at once, with just a whisper of her former name, all her memories seemed to start rushing into her mind. She was transported back in time, a time where she had loved her precious Endymion without the knowledge that they would be pulled away somehow. There were flashes of her former life, the life she'd had with her beloved prince, who now resided in the body of Darien Shields. Along with her memories came the old feelings, which seemed to return tenfold with him near her.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>**__**For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

All this time, this whole thousand year period she had spent without him, she had never felt the emptiness until recently when she had first met Darien as Tuxedo Mask. It was if her soul ached to be with the man she had once loved, who she still loved and would keep loving into the eternities. So entranced with the both happy and sad memories, she didn't notice her attire had changed and once again she had become Princess Serenity.

**XX**

Serena, now untransformed, gazed at the moon. Her time was coming; the time to finally go back to the moon and learn her past. Darien, her beloved prince Endymion, had been taken away from her. Standing there, she could still feel his warmth, his soul. She was never going to let Queen Beryl and the Negaverse take her only love away. A beautiful memory came into her mind and she smiled. Her last kiss as the Princess of the Moon, lover of the Prince of the Earth, was one of the few memories that weren't sad. That, and the earlier times when she had let herself fall for him. She closed her eyes as she relived that kiss, everything fading out as she thought of her undying love for her Endymion.

_**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this**_

"Are you ready, Serena?" Luna asked, suddenly appearing at her side and wrenching the blonde from her memories. Serena glanced at the moon once more and then down to her guardian cat, a sad smile on her face. She knew that what she might learn was not all sunshine and rainbows, but if doing so would bring back her love, than she would do anything.

"Yes, Luna." She nodded. "It's time."

_**One step closer . . .**_  
><strong>XX<strong>  
>"Endymion," Serenity came out of the shadows, walking into the open arms of the man she loved. Tears in her eyes, she whispered. "We musn't meet like this anymore," Her tears fell. "Denizens of the Earth and the Moon are forbidden to fraternize." She would be so hurt if they took him away.<p>

A hurt look flashed on the young man's face as he held his most beloved treasure. "Why?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is the god's law." She looked up at him and cupped her hands around him. "I musn't fall in love with you, but it's too late." They embraced and kissed passionately, melding together perfectly as if they had been made for each other.

"Serenity," Endymion breathed next to her ear, "I love you."

Serenity closed her eyes, joyful and terrified at the same time. They loved each other and she was immensely glad that he felt for her the same way she felt about him, but if they were caught and separated, she feared that she would be heart-broken forever.

But right now, that didn't matter. She was in the arms of her handsome and gallant prince of Earth. No matter what could happen, she loved him. She loved him with all of her heart and would follow him anywhere, even to the pits of Hades.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

**XX**

Sailor Moon, having just defeated her first enemy successfully, turned around when she heard a familiar voice. She heard his words, but what really caught her was his handsome face. For a second, she felt something inside her move, as if recognizing this person in front of her. For a second, she almost felt as if she knew who he was, but as quickly as he came, he was gone. There was no time to answer questions, especially not the one about how she seemed to know him.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

As she walked away, hearts still in her eyes at her handsome savior, Serena had no idea how close she had come to the man she had loved and died for a millennium ago. Nor did she notice the small inkling of emptiness that would grow as she discovered who she really was and her place in the grand scheme of things, alongside with her Tuxedo Mask, her Darien.

_**One step closer . . .**_

_**One step closer . . .**_

__  
><strong>XX<strong>  
>Sailor Moon, kneeling down, listened as Queen Serenity, her past mother, spoke of her past. Everything she said, Sailor Moon was able to remember crystal clear. Some memories made her smile, like the ones about her escapades to earth and seeing her prince or the ones where she spent it with her four best friends, her guardians from all the planets. But then she touched a memory that Sailor Moon would have rather never remembered.<p>

"_At the time, the young yet strong prince, Endymion,_" Her mother whispered in her soft voice, "_He alone was immune to the enemy's lies and fought long and hard to protect his people . . ."_

Tears welled in Sailor Moon's eyes. She knew what was coming next. "_But he was too late_," The queen continued. Sailor Moon remembered the argument between Endymion and the woman who had called him a traitor. _"Protecting you . . . he fell_," Now the Queen's voice matched the despair of her daughter. "_And in your despair, you decided to take your own life._"

She remembered perfectly the pain she felt when Endymion had been struck down. It was the same pain she had felt _when_ Tuxedo Mask _had_ been hit instead of her, while trying to protect her. Back then, she remembered that in the recesses of her mind, she knew something like this would happen. Her heart-break had been inevitable, but she couldn't take it. Instead of escaping _the_ battle alive, she had chosen to follow her beloved. Taking his sword had been the last thing she had done. She loved him, so much that to be alive was repulsive in comparison with dying with him.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<br>**_

And now she was here again. On the moon, the kingdom she had once called her home. Once more separated from Endymion, but things were different now. She could do something about it. After leaving the moon, she would face her fears and find her prince again. Every day without him, now that she knew his immense value for her, was another day she died. Instead of trying to follow him, she was going to save him. For a thousand years, her love had not waned, and like the full moon she had chosen to travel to, her love was also.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
><strong>_

Destiny had brought them together; fate had woven them into one ; time had brought their hearts together once more. This was her chance. If she wanted to live those beautiful moments she had spent on the moon again with Darien, she would have to retrieve him. She wanted her future with him. Even if she had to wait another thousand years to have it with him, she would never, ever renounce her love.

As she stood in front of Tokyo, her current home, she watched as the sun rose. Remembering her love for the earth's oceans and greenery, it was sort of ironic that she would also fall in love with the Earth's prince. Still, she wouldn't trade it for anything. She squeezed the pocket watch in her hand and smiled.

_**I'll love you for a thousand more . . .**_

**XX**

**A/N: So what do you think? I hoped you liked it enough to review!**


End file.
